


A Zabrak Fairy Tale: The Golden Leg

by Redone



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, filched folk tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redone/pseuds/Redone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Zabrak fairy tale about a rich man and a poor man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Zabrak Fairy Tale: The Golden Leg

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saphsaq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphsaq/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Page 51](https://archiveofourown.org/works/790597) by [saphsaq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphsaq/pseuds/saphsaq). 



> This was written before the SW/The Clone Wars cartoon changed Maul's background and history. He used to be from Iridonia, and in fanon his name used to be Khameir Sarin. Don't we just love the way Star Wars history is constantly rewritten?

An Iridonian fairy tale

  
Once upon a time there lived in Iridonia a rich man, Eeth, and a poor man, Khameir. The rich man had everything he could ever need, whereas the poor man often had to go hungry and cold. And yet, the rich man never ever helped the poor man, because, he said, Khameir was evil and Sith should take him.

Then war began on their world, and both men were drafted into the army. Eeth was very much afraid of dying, because he enjoyed life very much; but Khameir was always to be found in the forefront of a battle, defying death. And yet their fate was such that Eeth lost a leg, whereas Khameir came through the war completely unharmed.

The two men returned to their home village, and Eeth used some of his riches to buy a golden prosthetic leg. He was very proud of it, as he walked down the streets, his leg glistening in the sun. He even had it decorated with jewels and pearls.

This made Khameir very bitter. With even one single toe from that leg he could have supported himself for more than a year. He even begged Eeth to leave his golden leg to him after death, but Eeth refused. „We must all die as we have lived,“ he said. „Rich die rich, and poor die poor, and it's no use complaining about your fate.“

Well, finally the day came when Eeth died. And seeing him buried with his golden leg, Khameir decided to steal it from his grave. So after dark he went to the graveyard, dug up the leg and brought it home. And then he went to bed, satisfied with himself.

At midnight he was suddenly awake. The wind was wailing in the chimney, dogs were howling outside. Suddenly he heard the door open with a creak – and footsteps approaching: step-thump, step-thump. The ghost of Eeth appeared by his bedside and said in an unearthly voice: „Give me back my leg! Give me back my leg!“

When the rooster cried, the ghost disappeared, and finally Khameir could get a few hours of sleep – all too few, unfortunately.

The next midnight the same thing happened: wind wailing, dogs howling, door opening – crrrreeeeaaak! Footsteps: step-thump, step-thump! And the ghost reappeared: „Give me back my leg! Give me back my leg!“

After the same thing had happened for the third night, Khameir decided that all the gold and jewels were not worth it, and he took the leg back to the graveyard and buried it. Happily he went back home and went to bed. At midnight he was wakened again by the wind wailing and dogs howling. To his dismay, again the door creaked – crrreeeeaaaaakk.... and there were footsteps: step-thump! Step-thump! And the ghost of Eeth stepped into his bedroom and said in his unearthly voice: „I thank thee, my friend! I thank thee, my brother!“

And so the ghost kept returning and pestering poor Khameir every single night, and Khameir had no peace, until he could take it no longer, and he went off, found Lord Sidious and pledged himself to the Sith. It is not known whether Eeth still visited him when he was with the Sith.

***

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine, the plotline is: shameless, I am; pilfered it from an Estonian collection, I have.


End file.
